A lateral release is a surgical procedure used to release tight capsular structures (lateral retinaculum) on the outer aspect (lateral aspect) of the kneecap (patella). The procedure is also known as a “lateral retinacular release.” This is usually performed because of knee pain related to the patella being pulled over to the lateral side of the knee, such that the patella is not able to move properly in the center of the groove of the femur bone as the knee bends and straightens. In the human body, the lateral retinaculum and other soft tissues including the skin are only a few millimeters apart. Thus, one of the challenges of the procedure is to sever the lateral retinaculum while leaving the skin and surrounding tissues intact.